When I Fall Will You Catch Me
by krazy-megz1
Summary: * Post The Telling~ S/S When Everyone has moved on, who will she turn to
1. Changes

Title: When I fall  
  
Author: Krazy_megz1  
  
E-mail: Krazy_megz1@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe R later  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the characters in my story belong to me; they belong to ABC and J.J Abrams Summery: This story takes place right after the end of The Telling, Sydney after coming home discovers that every one has moved on, and she decides to move on herself.  
  
Author's Note: I know I said this would be a Sydney/Sark Story and it will I just need to get through the whole Syd/Vaughn thing, personally I feel that I'm fed up with Vaughn no offence I was a major S/V fan, but after the finally I really like the Idea of S/S so let me know what you think and Review and tell me if you like/ or don't like.  
  
I'm sitting her replaying his words over and over in my head, those awful, and horrible words that made my heart shatter. In about a half an hour, the plane will touch down, I'll have to go through debrief that could take hours, and all I can think of is those words..  
  
"Syd, I." That was all he could say and she knew it. 2 years, and all she could remember was falling unconscious and waking up in Hong Kong, her body was ridden with shock, and betrayal, he'd moved on.gotten MARRIED of all things.. she couldn't believe it ..she would have never given up on him. "We should um.. probably go.there's a plane waiting." she could tell by his voice that it was hard for him to even look at her, more for his comfort, than her own, she just nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
Now sitting there on the plane, other thoughts begin to dwell on her, of Will, and her father. Had they given up too? Or were they still looking for her? Had they moved on too? She hears the pilot announce the arrival at the airport, and another agent comes over and tells her that it's time to get of the plane, to go to the car that would take her to the CIA. She nods a "thanks" and moves down the steps and into the airport. Vaughn is nowhere in sight, and Sydney guess' it's for the best, she doesn't really need the reminder of what had happened, she's just concentrating on trying to find the car.  
  
CIA Federal Building  
  
As she walks into the building, it seemed like the last time she was there was yesterday. but to the people staring at her from their desks it's like they had just seen a ghost. Kendall comes rushing out of his offices, and ushers her into the debrief room. No one is there yet, and Kendall explains that he hasn't told anyone besides agent Vaughn of her arrival, that there is a debrief meeting in 10 minutes, were he will discuss her arrival. She sits there, and the questions resurface in her mind.. 10 minutes later.. People are starting to arrive, some of them I know vaguely, others not at all. Then I see Dixon walk in, he looks older, but same old Dixon, then he notices me sitting in my usual spot like I had never left, he takes a seat but continues to stare with a look of bewilderment. The next Agent to arrive was a surprise, I guess she didn't know who I was, because she came up to me and told me I was sitting in the wrong seat that I must be new and that this spot was her's. I just looked at her, wondering who she is and then it hits me, because I notice the ring finger, with it's beautiful diamond ring. Just out of Curiosity, I ask her what her name is, already knowing the answer, "Agent Catherine Vaughn".  
  
AU: Remember to review I'll have another Chapter ready maybe later today( 


	2. Catch me

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.J Abrams and ABC  
  
Even though she knew the answer, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Standing before her was the woman that had replaced her in so many ways. She had replaced her with Vaughn becoming his wife and confidant, and she had replaced Sydney in the workplace. Sydney suddenly felt very ill, being in the presence of this woman. Her body seemed to move without her permission, giving way to this person, handing over her life. The seat that she had handed over represented the life that had been taken from her. She found a seat next to Dixon, who continued to stare at her with bewilderment. People continued to make there way into the conference room, Vaughn taking a seat next to the very smug looking, Mrs. Vaughn, Marshall and only who she could assume a very pregnant Carrie. Will was the next to arrive, from what she could see he looked the same, She was washed with a feeling of relief that he was okay. He took the same seat he did two years ago. `At least some things don't change` which gave her a small feeling of comfort. When her father arrived, that was the moment she realized what these people had all gone through with her disappearance. Jack had age much in the last two years. The wrinkles began to show more, his hair almost completely white, and he looked exhausted. The moment Jack pulled her into his arms; she could tell it was the first time that he had relaxed in the last 2 years.  
  
After the Debrief  
  
After what seemed to be the longest debrief in history, she walked out of the conference center. So much had change since she "disappeared". Will too, had gone and gotten himself married, to a woman named Marie. Sark had escaped while being transferred, and was still at large. And her father, how could she forget. Her father had met a wonderful woman with a daughter the same age as Sydney. And Sloane, had mysteriously disappeared. She wasn't surprised to see that everyone had gone back to his or her work, no hugs, and no questions, just work. She had been forgotten, a lost cause. She was soon approached by an analyst, who showed her to medical services. All of her test had come back, and there appeared to be nothing wrong, she was free to go. Kendall had informed her earlier of a hotel safe house that had been set up, and encouraged her to go and to get some sleep.  
  
At the hotel  
  
Sydney was tired. Of many things, she was mostly tired. Which soon was replaced by sadness. How could they! The people she loved most, give up, and move on. "I thought I was the strongest person they knew" Sorrow eminent in her voice. Tears began to stream down her face, and she made no attempt to wipe them away. Slowly she curled up on the bed, welcoming sleep waiting to claim her.  
  
Sydney awoke in a cold sweat, suddenly remembering were she had been for the last year. She frantically looked around for a phone. When she found it, she picked it up, dialing an all too familiar number. A voice answered the phone, layered with an unmistaken able accent. "Sark" it said gruffly, sounding just woken up. "It's me" was all that Sydney could say in her now frightened state. 


End file.
